Behind his masks
by Saiko Matsui
Summary: WARNING Nunnallys understanding behind the reason why her brother, Leouch vi Britannia, choose that kind of path. SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 25


**Title:** Behind his masks

**Summary: ****WARNING** Nunnallys understanding behind the reason why her brother, Lelouch vi Britannia, choose that kind of path. **SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 25 **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own code geass. Clamp does.

* * *

0-0-0-0-NUNNALLY'S POV-0-0-0-0

I watched in horror as the masked man, Zero, pierced the sword through Lelouch's chest causing his royal white garments to be stained with blood red liquid. His body became limp, as the sword was removed from his body he stumbled down the steep slope of the carriage. As he fell beside me I crawled to him and touched his hand, when suddenly pictures appeared in my head showing Lelouch and Suzaku talking. Then and there I realized what truly is happening, at the same moment right after I screamed to him "I love you, Brother!" and I kept on crying no matter how hard I try to stop myself it just kept on pouring down. His half closed eyes staring blankly, as if searching for something but cannot seem to find it, I held his hand close to mine and I kept on saying "Brother…" While he said his last words "Yes…I…destroy…worlds…create…worlds…" as he finished his eyes slowly inching to permanently closing and never to open again. As my only brother disappears in front of me I scream out loud and cry to him, while the people chant the man's name, who murdered my brother 'ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!...'

…TWO YEARS LATER…

"Suzaku…"

His head is kept down, he doesn't look at me and just simply answers "Please…don't call me that anymore. I am now just a mask, an empty shell, a symbol of justice to the people. Kururugi Suzaku dies the moment the Guren stabbed Lancelot, Damocles exploded, the time I accepted this mask, its fate and placed this mask on my face which caused his death…"

After which he took the mask and placed it back on his face and excused himself.

I just stared at my hands as I fidget around with them after contemplating on what he said. I raised my head and called out to him "Suza…Zero…"

His hand stopped turning the door handle and closed the door back looing at me. I could not see his expression under that mask, which caused him pain but brought him solitude.

"Lelouch, my brother, did not just die. I know that you had a hand in what you teo call 'Zero Requiem' I know its purpose and that is to create peace. But now I fully understand what his motives mean, before when he showed me, through memory, on what is happening the only thing that I understood was that he died to attain peace. He did die for peace he carried everyone's sin so that he can die with it. In overall he just wanted everyone to work together and let us them realize that not everything we do needs to have a war as a solution, to make us understand that the strong should never overpower the weak, that everyman whether they be a man or a woman, an adult or a child… he sacrificed his life for us, he carried our sins, he made himself every persons enemy, he became a dictator just to give us peace. But instead we cursed him, hated him, and rejoiced when he died in front of us. We ourselves are not even worthy of living in this place where he made peace happen. Even if not everybody knew what realty happened, a lot of us who knew that he did wear masks and we were blinded by anger and betrayal that Schneizel brought to us which caused us not to thing through straight. And now we just pass it off as if nothing happened, that he was just another emperor who ruled with an iron fist…he should just not have died, even thought his death did bring out the start of Zero Requiem, things did change but he just caused another hole in the hearts of the people that loves him dearly…"

As I say the last words, I suddenly felt that my hand was getting wet and my vision a bit blurry, I could not stop the flowing of tears, no matter how hard I try to stop it just wont. It was then that I realized Zero, no Suzaku, had moved to my side; taken off his mask and cape, sitting beside me and comforted me, he suddenly started at.

"Nunnally…I…"

I cut him off before he could even finish his sentence, looking up at his green emerald eyes; it showed emotions again, of sadness, despair, which I have not seen since my brothers death, I just nod to him and gave out a small smile.

* * *

0-0-0-0-LELOUCH'S POV-0-0-0-0

At the top of a grassy cliff, I stand at the edge and look out to the sea, contemplating on what pain I have caused to other; especially to my own beloved sister, Nunnally. Even though I have successfully created Zero I Requiem, I still feel that I have not yet fully repaid my debts to the world.

As I wander through places for the past two years, it was right then on a sunny day that I suddenly realize that I was back at the mainland once again. I look at the palace where Nunnally resides and reminisce the old times. I got closer to it just to be able to get a glimpse of how she is doing, but as soon as I got a glance at the window where Nunnally sat with Zero I immediately turned my head away and slowly went back up where I came from. Slowly I walk near the edge of the cliff, the ocean just beside me, it was peaceful and it felt good. I stopped near a tree and looked beyond the vast wasters. The thoughts of Nunnally sitting there caused me to feel pain in my heart once more, I slumped on the trunk of the tree, tears welling up my eyes I slowly said "Nunnally, I hope you can forgive me…I might have given you a world of peace where you can live freely…but instead I gave you grief, sadness, a broken heart…please I hope you can forgive this idiot of a brother of yours…"

* * *

So how did you guys find it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Tell me your thoughts about this fic, I welcome them also it can help me fix my fics if ever they have something wrong with them. Please R&R thanks.


End file.
